Life Goes On
by AngelOfBlackBlood
Summary: No matter what... life always goes on. Harry Potter and Titianic AU


The force with which the Titanic hit the iceberg was great enough to knock my father to his feet. The stunned expression on his face would have been funny in any other circumstance, however, at the time, we didn't know what had caused the momentous shaking of the boat, nor did we know of any lasting effects.

Once the original shock of the unexpected movement was over, we all flocked towards the doors to attempt to gain further information. All the other guests who had rooms on our corridor had obviously had the same idea. Heads were leaning out of doorways at evenly spaced intervals, eyes trained on the works men hurrying down the hallway.

At each doorway one of the three men would stop, talk to the worrying passenger and then continue on. Behind the men the passengers were disappearing back into their rooms, reassured by whatever they had been told.

Soon enough the workers had reached our door. I stood just behind my father. My mother was sat further in the room alongside Blaise Zabini who, if my parents had their way, would soon be my husband.

After hearing what the worker had to say, I was ushered back inside and gently pushed down next to Blaise. His hand gently grasped my knee in what I assume was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but instead it made me lean back in barely concealed disgust.

My father began reciting what the workers had said, calmly telling my mother not to worry and that everything would be just fine.

Why did I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me it was all a lie?

* * *

The orders to put on life vests echoed down the narrow alleyway that was passed off as a hallway. I shared my cramped compartment with five others, all of which where now shuffling around trying to secure their life vests.

I had been up on deck when the iceberg had hit, waiting to catch a glimpse of someone who had never shown. I had then rushed back to my compartment to check on my best mate. I'd known he was fine even before I had reached the doorway. I'm pretty sure the whole ship could hear him swearing.

It wasn't long before water began to trickle into the compartment and hallway outside; all requests for us to remain clam were ignored as the realisation that the ship was sinking caused an icy panic to spread like wildfire.

People's panic only increased when it was discovered that the door had been locked to keep us all down here and to allow the upper classes a better chance of survival.

My thoughts headed to the blond haired boy somewhere on this sinking vessel. At least his chances of survival were greater than mine.

* * *

The screams were the first hint that everything was not okay as had been suggested. Blaise grasped my hand before tugging me towards the door. I wouldn't have been able to escape his iron tight grip even if I'd tried.

Beyond the doorway were the same three workers, but instead of telling us all not to worry they were now dishing out life vests and helping people secure them.

I could feel the presence of my mother and father behind me. I felt, rather than heard, my mother's rising panic at the scene before us but could do nothing about it as I was pulled out into the hallway with Blaise to grasp a vest.

Tugging it on, we followed the orders of the workers and headed, along with the rest of the passengers within the hallway, towards the nearest exit to the deck. Once in the open air it became apparent that we were in much more danger than originally thought.

Life boats were being filled with women and children before being lowered to icy water. Blaise kept a firm grasp on my wrist and tugged me along. My parents were left behind in the crowd somewhere.

We approached a life boat that was only half full, Blaise seemed determined to get on it despite the fact that women and children were supposed to board first. When a crew member tried to stop him he simply pushed the man out of the way before jumping down into the boat.

I had no choice but to follow him, otherwise the push from the people behind would have tossed me overboard. The glares we got form all the women and children that had yet to board the boat where heart wrenching. The accusations were clear in their eyes, but it wasn't long before the boat was lowered down and soon they all turned away in the hopes of finding another way to escape.

Whilst I sat in the boat I thought about my parents whom we had left behind on the ship, and then my mind flashed to the beautiful green eyed boy I'd spent so many hours with. I didn't fear for his life, he had shown me many magical things that I knew would save him.

However as I sat in that boat surrounded by women, I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever see him again or, even if I would ever escape Blaise.

* * *

The boat filled with water rapidly, Ron and I headed towards a secluded part of the boat before apparating away. My mind was full of the possibilities of what would happen to that blond haired angel. Would he have to marry that pushy man, Blaise, or would he manage to escape? More importantly, would I ever see him again?

* * *

The sinking of the Titanic would be an event remembered for many years to come. Wizards and witches sat and watched the muggles mourn for days, safe in the knowledge that no one with magic had died during the tragic event.

It was only many years later, when people had moved on and accepted the deaths of their loved ones, that two men met in a small bakery on the outskirts of New York. It would appear that despite their love for each other onboard the Titanic, life had demanded that they continued on. Both were now married, with children, and a stable home.

Standing there they realised how much the Titanic's destruction had affected them: it had prevented them being together. But they also came to terms with how lucky they had been. They had survived the sinking of one of the most famous ships in history and now both led happy lives, even if they weren't together.


End file.
